


PWP

by Mozilla



Series: Окна напротив [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla





	PWP

— Аоминеччи, свет, — Кисе выдохнул, — выключи. Черт.

Говорить получалось с трудом и было в общем-то бесполезно — Аомине все равно его не слушал. 

Кисе оставалось только цепляться руками за раму, чтобы острый край подоконника не так сильно врезался в живот. 

Ладно, возможно, он сам виноват и приставать к Аомине в кино было не лучшей идеей, но Кисе и не думал, что тот так сильно заведется. Хорошо еще, что они жили недалеко от кинотеатра, а то Аомине так на него смотрел, как будто прямо на улице готов был трахнуть.

Кисе еле успел закрыть дверь, как Аомине потащил его в спальню. Только почему-то не на кровать — прижал к окну, облапал, даже не раздел полностью, только джинсы стянул. 

А вот свет зажечь успел. Кисе представлял, насколько хорошо его видно — полуголого, прижатого к подоконнику, подсвеченного со спины лампой, как прожектором. 

— Аоминеччи, — снова выдохнул Кисе и охнул, когда тот вставил сразу два пальца, хорошо хоть смазку успел где-то захватить.

— Ты же хотел, чтобы все видели, — шепнул Аомине, наваливаясь на него сверху, распластывая по подоконнику. Рука Кисе соскользнула с рамы и у него не осталось никакой опоры. В груди заныло от легкого ужаса — если Аомине сейчас его отпустит, можно и не удержаться, он просто вывалиться в открытое окно прямо с шестого этажа. Это был приятный ужас — ненастоящий, игрушечный, от которого только еще больше кружилась голова. Кисе знал, что Аомине его не отпустит.

— Представляешь, сколько там сейчас людей? — Аомине вытащил пальцы и вошел — плавным сильным движением. Кисе вскрикнул и тут же зажал себе рот руками.

Окна напротив были темными, но Кисе казалось, что за каждым кто-то стоит и смотрит на то, как Аомине его трахает. 

— И они все смотрят на тебя, — озвучил Аомине его мысли. 

Кисе глухо застонал, ниже опуская голову, скрывая лицо. Холодный ночной воздух совершенно не освежал горящую кожу. 

Аомине дернул его на себя, толчки становились все сильнее, а в окне напротив зажегся свет. Мелькнул чей-то силуэт и вспыхнул огонек сигареты. Кисе не мог оторвать взгляд от этой красной точки. 

Смотрят, смотрят, смотрят. На него прямо сейчас смотрят, когда он выламывается в оргазме и кричит, сильнее насаживаясь на член. Аомине глухо застонал и сдернул Кисе с подоконника, затаскивая его в комнату.

— Охренеть, — сказал Кисе, как только немного отдышался. Они валялись на полу, перемазанные спермой, а ноги щекотал край колышущейся на ветру шторы. 

— В следующий раз выебу прямо на улице, если опять начнешь лезть, — предупредил Аомине.

Кисе представил, как Аомине прижимает его к какому-нибудь дереву в парке, рядом слышны чьи-то голоса, нельзя даже стонать, иначе все будут смотреть, и сглотнул.

— Обещаешь?


End file.
